


Taco Tryst

by tezsreylos



Series: Love Between Galaxies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Infidelity, Pregnancy, Taco Bell, rey basically deepthroats like 4 tacos and ben gets turned on, sex happens off camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezsreylos/pseuds/tezsreylos
Summary: Micro fic for my twitter text ficLove Between Galaxiesover on Twitter!What happens when Rey lets Ben come over to bring back a box of her things, days after they argue about Ben choosing his on/off high school girlfriend Bazine over his unborn child with Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love Between Galaxies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Taco Tryst

This was a terrible idea, Rey reasoned to herself she threw her phone down onto the couch. Stupid and terrible. Idiotic. 

Stupid Ben Solo and his stupid honey-brown puppy dog eyes. And his stupid pout and stupid large hands. 

Stupid fucking Ben and his wily ways of getting back into her bed. She wanted to hate him, she really really did. Every remaining sane brain cell in her head screamed at her to kick him to curb and forget about him. 

But she couldn’t. Rey didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget about Ben Solo. She’d patiently wait for him to come back to her for an eternity. 

She talked a big game about hating him to her friends but it was the farthest thing from the truth. 

Rey Johnson had loved Ben Solo since she was eleven years old. It was a truth that had dawned upon her in college after trying and miserably failing at dating. He’d ruined her for all other men. 

He was her first kiss, her first time having sex, the first person outside of her family to show her any kindness. 

There were days she hoped he held the same kind of affection for her. But that hope was slowly chipped away each time Ben went back to Bazine. 

And now she was pregnant with his baby. 

Leaving her phone on the couch, Rey went to run a comb through her hair and thought about changing out of her ratty t-shirt and pajama shorts but decided against it. This was how Ben was going to see her. 

The buzzer at her apartment door sounded and she counted to 20 before answering it. 

Ben stood there with two bags from Taco Bell clenched in one hand and a shoebox tucked under his other arm. He was dressed casually—white polo shirt, dark jeans, sneakers. For once there wasn’t a copious amount of hair gel in his hair and instead looked like he’d been raking his fingers through it for hours. The dark locks curled at the nape of his neck. He kept it cut just the right way so his ears were covered which was a shame. Rey loved his ears and the way the tips grew red when he was embarrassed. 

The thing that stuck out to her most were the bags under his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping again. 

Ben must have noticed her frown because he lifted the Taco Bell bags and gave them a little shake. “I got you two of those taco party packs. I figured you’d want some to save for a midnight snack later.” He explained with a wry smile. 

Rey felt her heart explode and leaned against her doorframe with a sigh. God, she was so gone for this man. This was a terrible idea, again. She stepped aside to let him in. 

He’d been here dozens, if not hundreds, of times before since she leased the place and naturally was able to find the kitchen easily. As soon as the bags were set on the table Rey pounced on them, eagerly procuring two tacos and demolishing them in seconds. Then a third. Then a fourth. By the time she’d taken a fifth taco out she remembered that Ben was there and looked up at him. 

He was looking at her with wide eyes, plush lips parted as he watched her. The tip of his tongue flicked out and wet his lips before he cleared his throat. 

“Every time,” he said in that dulcet deep voice of his. “Every time you do that—“ there was a gesture to the empty wrappers. “I feel so inexplicably aroused watching you demolish food.” He’d gotten closer somehow and Rey innocently took another bite of the taco she held. 

“I remember your first Thanksgiving in Chandrila. Your eyes were so big and wide watching Maz and Luke cook.” His voice is a low croon and one large hand gently cups her abdomen. Rey chewed and swallowed, staying quiet by taking another big bite out of her taco. 

“When we finally sat down to eat? Your eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. I think that’s when I first knew I needed you to be a constant in my life, Rey.” The taco is finished and she wipes her hand on her shirt.

“You don’t want me as a constant in your life anymore.” She pointed out, eyeing the bags again. When she looked up at Ben’s face again there’s a pained look. 

“I’m trying to keep you safe.” At that Rey rolled her eyes. “I can keep myself safe.” She replied, trying to sound cool and unaffected but failing. Her body turned and her hands find their way to Ben’s shirt to wrap her fingers in the soft polyblend cloth. 

He let out a grunt and shakes his head. “You want to but you can’t.” He doesn’t sugarcoat it. “I will always protect you, sweetheart. Both of you.” Ben gently pats the hand he had rested on her abdomen. 

Later when they’re in her bed, sweaty and naked and wrapped around each other she tells him: “I love you.” 

And he replies so softly: “ I know.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at [tezsreylos](https://twitter.com/tezsreylos) !!!


End file.
